Godzilla Earth
|length=100 meters (2030) 550 meters (1 804 feet) long |weight=10,000 tons (2030) 100,000 tons |eye=Blue Glowing yellow (Flashback sequences) |status=Alive |allies= |enemies=Humanity Exif Bilusaludo Houtua Mechagodzilla Other monsters King Ghidorah Mothra Battra |relationships=Godzilla Filius (Cell-divided clone/ son) Servum (Subspecies) Zillas/Biollante/Orga (Hypothesized related species) Plant life (DNA contents) |controlledby= |createdby= |portrayedby=CGI |roar= |firstappearance=''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' |lastappearance=''Godzilla: The Planet Eater|hair = None}} '''Godzilla Earth' , also simply known as Godzilla , and Scarlet Godzilla Earth is the first Godzilla of the ''Ani''''Goji'' continuity, and the second Godzilla within the Reiwa era of films. This Godzilla made its first formal appearance in the prequel novel, Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse, where it's detailed how Godzilla arose in 2030 and proceeded to lay waste to both humanity and the planet's monster population over the course of 18 years. It appeared again in the sequel novel, Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla, where the aftermath of Monster Apocalypse is explored. During the events of this novel, Godzilla also came into contact with Battra, Mothra, Gigan, and even destroyed an incoming celestial body. Godzilla Earth then appeared in the 2017 film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, where he acted as one of the antagonists of the film, having been awoken in the film's ending moments. It appeared in the film's 2018 sequel, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle, where it encountered Mechagodzilla in city form, and those who built it. It made its final appearance in the 2018 film, Godzilla: The Planet Eater, where it came into contact with King Ghidorah. This Godzilla spawned Godzilla Filius, a smaller, nearly identical, cell-divided clone of itself, which acted as the primary antagonist of the 2017 film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. Name The name "Godzilla" is a transliteration of Gojira , a combination of two Japanese words: gorira , meaning "gorilla", and kujira (鯨 or クジラ), meaning "whale". According to the website for the anime trilogy, this Godzilla's designation is officially Godzilla Earth . This is apparently to symbolize how Godzilla rules over, or has ruled over the planet for 20,000 years.(December 19, 2017). 2017.12.19 新キャラクターPV公開！ Godzilla Anime. Retrieved December 19, 2017 The dubbing of Scarlet Godzilla Earth comes from a GifMagazine promotional gif, which labels the monster as such. This comes from City on the Edge of Battle's ending, which had Godzilla Earth becoming laced with scarlet, fire-like energy. It should be noted that this only denotes a change in aesthetic, over a new, notable form in the vein of Fire Rodan , and Godzilla is shown shifting between it and his more normal form during City on the Edge of Battle and The Planet Eater. Appearance Design The 2017 design of Godzilla follows in the footsteps of his 2016 predecessor by incorporating elements of past designs within its own, in this case, that of the 2014 Godzilla incarnation. Differences in his design boil down to the being much more spiky and frayed in appearance, almost looking like a hybrid between the 2014 and 2016 designs for Godzilla's dorsal spines. The statue for this design depicts them as much more leaf-like in aesthetic, even possessing veins, further solidifying his origin from plant-based organisms. Said run all the way down to his tail. This Godzilla also looks like it has exposed musculature over its entire body in a manner similar to the 2016 Godzilla. However, this Godzilla deviates from looking like pure muscle, and instead bears more of a likeness towards the roots of plants, with moss-like details being prevalent on its feet as well. Oddly enough, this Godzilla's foot design is biologically similar to that of a human's: featuring a similar arch between the toe and heel (or calx pads) as well as a similar toe arrangement. The leg design is overall similar to that of the Heisei era Godzilla: featuring a simple thigh and shin build, over being digitigrade. The torso resembles that of the ''GMK'' Godzilla, along with some of the 2014 Godzilla incarnation’s characteristics. The head of this Godzilla bears more than a passing resemblance to the 2014 Godzilla, but features a much more natural, and normal shape, almost akin to that of a sea turtle when looked at head-on. Despite this, he possesses a slight underbite, with the lower jaw being marginally thicker and more built up than the upper jaw. Its eyes are a low blue in coloration, and interestingly enough, this Godzilla lacks natural teeth, instead having tooth-like appendages forming from his skin. The mouth of this Godzilla also possesses an odd, unintentional smile, with the back of his lips curving upwards. This Godzilla's skin tone is a deep green in coloration, making this the first green Godzilla since 1999's MireGoji design. It was confirmed that this Godzilla would also exceed the already enormous size of the Godzilla from the Shin Godzilla continuity family, coming in at 300 meters, something that would be described in the film as well. (June 13, 2017). アニメ映画「GODZILLA」新ビジュアルで歴代最大サイズのゴジラが初披露！ Eiga. Retrieved June 17, 2017Godzilla height and weight Gojipedia. Retrieved November 17, 2017 The basic concept of the design was inspired from large trees, especially sacred trees in Shintoism. Additionally, it was aimed to be a realization of imaginary creatures like dragons, not to emphasize biological reality, but instead aiming for surreal aesthetics.ゴジラ特番半分くらい見た。資料の文字がなんだかめちゃくちゃ可愛い。そして御神木感めっちゃわかる……じんぐう杉あんな樹皮してる……。 According to the director, Godzilla's physique was based on a sumo wrestler, depicting "a beautiful form of sumo". On the other hand, its head was designed to be not carnivorous in appearance, this included an integration of its teeth with its jaws, along with a rather calm expression. The head was designed to be considerably small in size compared to its body. His expression was aimed to "be dignified like a God", with another aesthetic design choice hearkening to a philosopher of ancient Greece, with combed back hair. The protrusions on Godzilla's head were designed from a general image of the latter. Its eyes were designed to be "very gentle and calm, and not being fierce" while resembling a cat's eye, with eyelashes being added to emphasize a tender nature.(November 25, 2017). アニメ版ゴジラに“まつげ”がある理由とは？虚淵玄も苦労を吐露 NewsWalker. Retrieved January 15, 2017 Its skin was inspired by gregarious moss plants on a surface, and its were designed on the basis of leaves from holly trees and included vein-like lines. As he lived, and adapted over the course of 20,000 years, in comparison to its offspring Godzilla Earth's appearance can be seen as much rougher and more detailed, akin to tree bark or mountainous and rocky terrain, rather than smooth and unrefined. After the unsuccessful attack by the humans and Bilusaludo at Mechagodzilla City, Godzilla's skin was blackened, with visible heat lacing new cracks in its hide, while its eyes become yellow. Portrayal Godzilla was portrayed through the use of CGI, much like its 2014 and 2016 counterparts. Roar This Godzilla shares a roar with the Millennium series' Godzilla incarnations, having used the roar as he finally awakens. He, like Filius also emitted low growling and snarling noises. In The Planet Eater, Godzilla uses a pitch-shifted version of Godzilla's long roar from the Showa era when he is under attack by Ghidorah. Personality This Godzilla is portrayed as highly intelligent, being able to outsmart humans, and think of physical counters to threats it encountered. When confronted with potentially grave injuries at the hands of the Bilusaludo and their technology, Godzilla didn't succumb to the same fate it's offspring did, and instead attempted to wage a war of attrition over power. However, despite being presented as highly aggressive, this Godzilla became extremely mellow and passive once most of humanity as an advanced civilization was wiped out, and most monster threats were ended. In addition, it did not go after the egg of the Houtua's god, nor the Houtua themselves, implying that humanoids and certain monsters could co-exist just fine with Godzilla, provided they didn't harm it, or the planet. Furthermore, this Godzilla's passive nature would be exemplified during the films, as it would remain resting for the majority of the trilogy, and would only be awoken by large potential threats and events, those being the demise of Godzilla Filius, the reactivation of Mechagodzilla and it's nanometal, and Ghidorah's descent unto the planet. This would make every Godzilla attack seen retaliatory in origin, and would also put a monster in the place of being an ironic antihero, as every event it woke up to and stopped would've had negative ramifications for everyone involved. While Metphies portrayed the monster as one that would never let humanity flee, it seems more likely that, given the monster's actions, its simply a deified, but natural means of the Earth defending itself. Almost personifying Earth, Godzilla thus acts as a "hard reset" function for the planet, effectively remaking it into a more prehistoric and primal version of itself to begin anew, which fits in with its neutral stance on attacking things, be it humanity or extraterrestrial threats. Origins This Godzilla, much like the ones from the 2014 film, Godzilla and the 2016 film, Shin Godzilla, features a new, revamped origin; originating from plant-based lifeforms, he is said to be the "end result of natural selection on Earth", and has gone on to live and dominate the planet for 20,000 years.(August 18, 2017). GODZILLA: PLANET OF THE MONSTERS Update SciFi Japan. Retrieved August 18, 2017 It has been speculated that Godzilla is a plant-based mutant which ingested a massive amount of metal elements during the process of its growth. In the Planet of the Monsters novelization, Metphies revealed that "Godzillas are rather ubiquitous beings on a universal scale" than being unique organisms on Earth, and would be devoured by their deity. Metphies noted that it was a common fate for advanced civilizations to meet their ends by Godzilla, and the Exif have seen such cases on "countless other planets". History While other monsters have been recognized by humanity since 1999, Godzilla didn't make any formal appearance until 2030. ''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse 2030 Kamoebas IV's corpse was found on Odo Island on May 29, 2030, and this was the first cross between humanity and Godzilla. Kyohei Yamane, a professor of Strategic Biology named the monster ''Gojira after 呉爾羅, legendary dragon god of the island. Later, an increasing number of missing vessels were reported, including a nuclear submarine of the US Army. Frequent occurrences of unidentified underwater eruption-like phenomenon were reported, reports of "horizontal lighting" and "mysterious lights" gradually moving east and approaching the continent of North America were spoken of, and reports of corpses of monsters had been recorded in the Pacific Ocean. Vessels reporting the above-mentioned reports also disappeared. One night, Anguirus, along with Varan and Baragon emerged on the coasts of Los Angeles, but all were escaping out of desperate fears that were obvious even from the viewpoint of mankind. Another gigantic monster appeared and followed the three; this was the first official visual confirmation of Godzilla to humanity. At that time, US Army situated strong anti-kaiju defense lines on Los Angeles, but a charged particle beam Godzilla shot on Varan produced a powerful EMP, crushing all of the city's weaponry and electronic functionality. After killing all the three monsters, Godzilla started attacking humanity, destroying Los Angeles with casualties rising to 8.7 million people. Raids of bunker busters by the US Army didn't affect it at all, and humanity couldn't stop but watch the monster destroy San Francisco and burn down the city. The US Army with all its technology tried to search for Godzilla, who disappeared into the Pacific Ocean after the incident in San Francisco, but failed to locate the target due to its stealthy nature. Three nuclear submarines were lost during the search efforts. A video taken by Andy A. Antonio from Los Angeles became the first official footage to capture Godzilla and later became the most viewed video in history. Andy was filming to earn money for his mother, who was suffering from cancer. Andy instantly became rich for his efforts, and was able to educate his children, while also getting a ticket for the space ship Oratio to evacuate the planet with his elderly son. He was also able to receive medical treatment for severe radioactive exposure due to Godzilla's arrival and actions, and passed away two weeks after Akira Sakaki's interview with him. However, he was regretful that he wasn't able to save his mother, as she was instantly killed by a radioactive beam which hit the underground shelter she was evacuating to. 2031 Godzilla emerged and destroyed a Carrier Strike Group near Washington, and then attacked the west coast of North America again, destroying Colorado Springs even though the city was thoroughly fortified against Godzilla. The Defense Line which the US Army concentrated all of its strength was easily broken, and the final operation to throw one hundred and fifty 21 kiloton nuclear bombs didn't affect it at all. During the live broadcast, the President of the US began to go insane, claimed that Godzilla was the Beast of Revelation, and put a gun into his mouth and shot himself. It then crossed the continent into the Gulf of Mexico, disappearing into the Atlantic Ocean. The west coast was totally destroyed, and the eastern side of the nation was divided, including safer regions. Around this time, the Godzilla/Nuclear Cult formed, resulting in mass suicides using nuclear bombs and executions in inner continental regions, with death tolls counting up in the tens of thousands. This continued until the Exifs' visit. 2034 , France.]] Godzilla attacked western Europe (including Paris as it was shown), and forced humanity to abandon Europe. Total casualties were estimated to be up to 6 million. It then disappeared into Arctic Sea. Furthermore, other monsters in Europe fled to the east to avoid Godzilla, causing severe damages to refugees heading the same way, while damaging land and ecosystems. 2042 - 2044 This was the most intense period in terms of Godzilla's activity according to Project Mechagodzilla. The monster appeared 8 times during a period of two years on a global scale, and total casualties were estimated to be more than 300 million. Humanity had to abandon all over the east coast of North America, northern parts of Africa, and half of the Eurasian continent. Even though the formation of the Global Union with the Exifs and Bilusaludos dramatically improved anti-monster technologies of Earthlings, none of those were effective against Godzilla. 2045 "Operation Great Wall" was conducted by the UNHCR to bury Godzilla alive, utilizing about 2,000 nuclear bombs, which sealed the monster under the Himalayas, and Godzilla temporarily ceased its activity. 2046 Godzilla destroyed the bedrock of the mountain range with its beam and resumed its activity. It broke through the defense line in India and kept moving, killing about 200 million people in the Eurasian continent and about 100 million in Japan. The final battle against the monster on Hamamatsu in Japan became a total loss, and included the loss of Mechagodzilla. The global population had decreased to about 522 million, confirmed by the Global/Earth Union and estimated to be 700 million in total in the 16 years since Godzilla's first appearance. Humanity was totally cornered in terms of both potentially habitable areas and population density. Thus, with their population dwindling in less than the twenty thousands, humanity was forced to abandon the planet even if leaving the majority of the planet's population, around 700 million people, behind. 2048 Latin America, the last stronghold for humanity, was finally attacked by Godzilla. The final defense line of UNHCR was destroyed, and the HQ of the UNHCR in Rio de Janeiro was taken down as well. It then attacked the space port where passengers and crew were about to ride on Aratrum. When the ship was about to depart, one of transporters were shot down by Godzilla's beam, and the resulting crash and explosion involved several buses, resulting in the loss of many crew members, originally including Akira Sakaki and his wife. However, they survived but were left behind on Earth with Godzilla. Akira himself was returning to the HQ erase the Aratrum's data on Godzilla, alongside other monsters, claiming the remainders and descendants of humanity wouldn't need the history of loss, and put amusements in the database instead. ''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Godzilla Earth's first seen devastating Earth, in the city of Rio de Janeiro in the year 2030, with monster attacks ravaging humanity since 1999. Humanity's efforts to nuke it are demonstrated, but the strategy had no effect on Godzilla who continued to wipe out every monster most of humanity over the course of 18 years. In 2048 when humanity was forced to abandon Earth Godzilla arrived near a port for airships where the ''Aratrum was supposed to depart, where he subsequently destroyed a landing ship with his atomic breath, with the explosion resulting in the destruction of the buses carrying Haruo Sakaki's parents. However a few airships, including the Aratrum itself, survived and departed Earth. In the years following, a detailed plan to destroy the monster was presented in a meeting on the Aratrum, with Haruo detailing a potential weakness in his shielding, which could be used to destroy it. Here, Godzilla's regeneration was also brought up. The idea of the monster multiplying in the time since humanity left the planet was also established. An idea that, while initially dismissed, turned out to be true. Godzilla Earth then made its true appearance, shortly after Godzilla Filius fell. It blindsided everyone involved with the prior operation, as it appeared from underneath a nearby mountain, with its very arrival destroying much of the operation's remaining equipment. Haruo urged everyone to retreat from the titan, by any means necessary, stating he'd attempt to distract the monster while everyone fled. Godzilla utilized its oscillatory wave to completely annihilate landing craft attempting to escape, and also used a tail-produced shockwave to destroy much of the area in front of it. Haruo's vehicle ended up being damaged before he could put any major effort into distracting the beast, and he ended up being incapacitated under rubble, before attempting to vow to kill the monster as he passed out, with Godzilla Earth returning to a slumbering state, shortly after. ''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Shortly after Earth's arrival and attack, the crew of the ''Aratrum would begin to run over its abilities and power, with basic calculations estimating its atomic breath would be able to reach the ship, should it somehow notice them. It was here that Endurph would speak up on how this Godzilla was "the one" from humanity's distant past, resulting in the other crew members debating on what to do, with Halu-elu Dolu-do stating they should retreat, whereas Takeshi J. Hamamoto suggested staying behind to launch and receive rescue ships. Eventually, Unberto Mori stated they would wait for 48 hours for any contact, and if none was received, they'd leave. Godzilla Earth would be physically seen sometime after its attack on humanity's forces, slumbering in a forest during night. It would be awakened later, following the ceased production of camouflaging fog from Mechagodzilla City. Making its way to Mount Fuji promptly, it began to siege the city, launching a long-range assault with its atomic breath. This was deflected by the city's shielding, and Earth simply began to stride to the city, apparently sensing a long-range attack would be useless. Haruo, assisted by Yuko Tani and Rilu-elu Belu-be, then took control of three Vulture units, and began a barrage on Godzilla, intending to distract and divert the beast. This was done to draw Godzilla to a diversion point, where he'd be flooded in a pool of nanometal, and rendered defenseless. Eventually, Godzilla would fall for the plot, and after destroying some of the diversion point's walls with some tail whipping, he would reach the end of the line, where nanometal was dumped into now the closed off pool Earth stood in. The pooling nanometal then hardened, completely immobilizing Godzilla. Massive amounts of firepower would be unleashed on the titan, from the Vultures, and the city, destroying its dorsal plates, and leaving it shieldless, before two EMP harpoons would be shot at Godzilla, skewering it. The overload would then be commenced, finalizing the plot to kill Godzilla. However, despite being heavily wounded, Godzilla would slowly hunker down, with its body beginning to glow a bright orange and yellow, and a sphere of heat beginning to radiate from its body. No explosion would occur, unlike Filius' demise, and the creature would begin to attempt to heal. The trio, using their Vultures would attempt a divebomb against Godzilla, trying to push it into utilizing an atomic breath blast to fully overload it and kill it. The heat would prevent this, however, and an alternative was planned, with the three Vultures intending to be used as impromptu spears through the use of speed and momentum. Haruo would ultimately reject this, as it involved nanometal assimilation, which began to harm Yuko, over helping her, and he would destroy Mechagodzilla City's command post, killing Mulu-elu Galu-gu and stopping the nanometal's spread. Godzilla Earth, now enraged and able to retaliate, would unleash multiple atomic breath blasts, destroying the rest of Mechagodzilla City. It would then be seen simply standing in the nanometal pool, roaring into the night. ''Godzilla: The Planet Eater Following the fall of Mechagodzilla City, Godzilla would return to a dormant state, healing all of its wounds and ceasing its attacks, with the nanometal gone. It would remain this way for some time, but would begin to awaken as the Exif began to summon Ghidorah. Once Ghidorah had destroyed the ''Aratrum and begun to enter Earth's atmosphere, Godzilla would move to challenge the enormous kaiju, using its atomic breath in vain against Ghidorah, who simply deflected it into the air, or into the ground. Using two other summoned heads, Ghidorah would bite into, and grapple Godzilla, being able to hit Godzilla without the latter being able to return the strikes. Godzilla would attempt to burn Ghidorah, giving off similar temperatures to those seen during Mechagodzilla City's fall, however, Ghidorah would simply begin to absorb the heat, and then begin to freeze the monster, raising it off the ground in the process. Once Metphies anchor was broken by Haruo, Ghidorah recoiled for a brief moment, having been made physical, and Godzilla began to attack, using a tail swipe to dispatch one head, ripping apart the second with its bare hands, and using a blast of atomic breath to finish the last one off as it attempts to escape into the portal it appeared from, before it then destroys the rest of the portals, vanquishing Ghidorah. Godzilla would then fall silent once more, standing tall in the wilderness as time passed, and spring arrived. As Haruo once more made his way to Godzilla in the last remaining Vulture, Yuko in tow, with a suicidal intent, Godzilla would fire an atomic blast at the nanometallic creation, destroying it, and killing Haruo and Yuko. Printed media ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Manga adaptation) Godzilla Earth was first seen alongside other monsters, including Biollante, Dogora, and Kamacuras, among others as they collectively ravaged humanity, and the planet. Godzilla would then appear near a human settlement, and destroy ships attempting to leave a dock, resulting in the seeming demise of Haruo's parents. Earth would then appear following Filius' demise, where he'd awaken from under a nearby mountain range, making his presence finally known. Godzilla proceeded to attack the remaining human forces, leveling them, and leaving Haruo incapacitated. Later, Haruo, upon awakening, would witness Godzilla Earth striding across the land. Abilities This incarnation of Godzilla has extremely devastating abilities, and it was able to cause more than several hundred million casualties in the 12 to 13 years since its first appearance. In Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse, the official prequel novelization, Godzilla's movements are said to be almost undetectable due to its body lacking the emissions of electromagnetic waves; however, the electromagnetic pulses generated by usage of its atomic breath allow humanity to detect its presence. Godzilla also swims faster, quieter, and deeper than any submarine. Like plants, Godzilla requires water and light as energy sources. Godzilla's presence itself brings severe radioactive pollutants anywhere it passes by, resulting in the abandonment of affected lands by mankind. Decontamination wasn't available until Bilusaludos provided ANB (anti-nuclear bacteria) technologies. Most monsters barring Godzilla had been regarded as mutations of normal organisms and thus were able to be killed with conventional weaponry. Thus Godzilla's existence itself was a shot out of the dark, as it possessed nothing more than science fiction-like biology such as the abilities including to shoot a beam from its mouth, high stealthiness, and its durability to be immune to nuclear weapons. There was a saying that "even if we were fighting against monsters, we were still happy as long as we didn't know Godzilla". Cell division Godzilla is capable of spawning variations of itself from pieces that break of from its main body (similar to the regenerative abilities of a starfish and vegetative propagation). This ability is startlingly similar to the fission-like process that its 2016 predecessor was in the process of doing at the end of Shin Godzilla. Charged particle breath Godzilla has the ability to breath a radioactive beam, like most of its predecessors. However, the beam is described to be highly accelerated, particle-charged, and is electromagnetic in origin. It is highly destructive; according to official records, this beam is capable of annihilating single cities and mountains, penetrating the Rocky mountains, melting parts of Himalayan mountain range, and destroying continental plates. The estimated range of the beam is approximately 30 kilometers, or 18.6411 miles. Following the 20,000 year timeskip and humanity's return to the planet, the crew of the Aratrum concluded that it's possible Godzilla Earth's beam would've been able to hit the ship in orbit, should they somehow be noticed. The beam can be fired from it's Asymmetric Permeable Shield in front of his mouth. During the charging process of this attack, Godzilla also produces strong electromagnetic pulses and powerful shockwaves, making any efforts by mankind to hide or withstand its power meaningless. Anyone at close range will face severe radioactive exposure, and nearby areas will be severely polluted by radioactivity, forcing humanity to abandon the area. Land pollutants were later rid of by technologies provided by Bilusaludos. This incarnation's atomic breath takes on the form of a thin, focused beam, almost like the atomic breath from Shin Godzilla, but there are notable differences in terms of charging up said ability aesthetically. They include things such as the visible electric nature of the creature's overall body and fins rather than vivid luminescence, the generation of a force field in front of the snout rather than discharging of energy from inside of its mouth, while also lacking the need to open its mouth wide to discharge its atomic powers. The highest thermal recording of its beam was three terawatt joules during the battle against Mechagodzilla City. Red spiral-Particle Breath During the events of Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla, the sequel novelization to Monster Apocalypse, Godzilla Earth used a more powerful variant of its Particle Breath, which was red in color, in order to destroy Gorath, an asteroid with a diameter of about 30 kilometers, and a mass comparable to the Moon, that threatened to destroy the planet Earth. This incident made humanity realize that the solar system is still not safe from the threat of Godzilla, and the plan to evacuate to outer space was launched. In order to use this power, it was said that Godzilla Earth had to store energy for five years. This attack has a range of 300 km and totally obliterated Gorath upon contact. It also was capable of overpowering and annihilating Gigan, in spite of him being comprised of nanometal as a means of regeneration and shielding. Electromagnetic pulse Much like the MUTOs from Godzilla, this incarnation of Godzilla is able to generate and discharge an EMP when shooting his iconic beam. This ability was passed onto the Servum. Godzilla's EMP is strong enough to destroy any normal electronics including cars and shelters instantly, and even specialized electronics for military usages will stop functioning at close range. Bilusaludos later provided technology to improve anti-EMP functions for humanity. Electromagnetic shield The body cells of Godzilla function like the coils of magnets, enabling it to produce strong electromagnetic fields, absorb electromagnetic waves, and produce an "Asymmetric Permeable Shield" under the skin by using electromagnetic nanomaterials. Electromagnetic underwater booster Humanity speculated that Godzilla may possess an electromagnetic booster due to its non-ordinary swimming capability including quiescence and speed which stopped submarines from being able to keep up with it. Fall damage Godzilla doesn't take noticeable fall damage from large heights, as it has been toppled multiple times during the course of the trilogy, and showed no signs of injury or fatigue. Falling into Mechagodzilla City's trapping point simply resulted in the monster having to stand up again, and having Ghidorah drop it during Planet Eater's climax resulted in a massive explosion around it due to the immense weight, with no damage being taken by Godzilla. Instant tissue regeneration Multi-layered, physaliformed skin enables Godzilla to regenerate new skins near instantly, even if older skin is incinerated or becomes plasma due to several hundred, or even several thousand nuclear bombings, making Godzilla essentially immune to conventional weaponry. Lack of skeletal frame Due to its origin from plant-life, Godzilla lacks a skeletal structure found in most animals. Lack of thermal radiation Like plants, Godzilla's body temperature is next to nothing. Metallic tissue fibers Much like the Servum, Godzilla's body tissue is integrated with metallic muscle fibers, which not only serve to channel its EMPs, but to also support its massive weight in the absence of a skeletal system. Molecular management An ability first seen in City on the Edge of Battle, Godzilla was shown to be able to shift an overload of electromagnetic energy to that of pure heat, which radiated outwards from him in the form of a dense bubble. This ability was preceded by a large, loud electromagnetic discharge upwards into the sky. The heat bubble was impenetrable to the Vulture's weaponry, and the areas affected by this heat melted within minutes in spite of their size, rendering Godzilla's death trap into mere molten nanometal. Areas further away suffered from visible heat stress and damage. High winds were also generated as a result of this attack. It was said that if the attackers were to fire at Godzilla more, it'd just result in those nearby being burnt alive. Natural camouflage This Godzilla lay, unmoving, on its stomach long enough for the natural landscape to grow around and over its quiescent body, making it appear to be part of the local terrain for the majority of Planet of the Monsters. It was only after the death of Godzilla Filius in the final minutes of the film that Godzilla Earth stood up, revealing itself. Oscillatory Wave Godzilla's roar can literally shake air and produce powerful shockwaves with high oscillatory frequency, destroying targets with resonance phenomena. Despite being a shockwave generated by sound, it's precise, being able to directly strike targets from nearly a mile away, and is powerful enough to bring severe destruction to humanity's fleets, effectively shattering landing craft seen trying to escape. According to official information, this attack can crush the substance to the molecular level by resonant destruction due to high power electromagnetic waves. Much like when he shoots its atomic breath, its back fins are charged with electricity when he begins to use this attack. In addition, the pupils of its eyes contract shortly before he utilizes this attack. Plasma Cutter When concentrating powerful plasma from its fins, Godzilla sparks its tail and produces a plasma blade extending for 600 meters that reduces anything it touches to ash. Electromagnetic Shockwave During the use of its tail plasma blade, a single swipe of its tail, surpassing the speed of sound, produces a powerful electromagnetic wave along with a shock wave that can wipe out vast areas surrounding Godzilla. Radio wave absorption Godzilla is capable of absorbing electromagnetic waves, rendering detection by sonar useless against it. Tail Godzilla was able to use its tail as a whip-like weapon, and had enough strength to destroy parts of Mechagodzilla City's diversionary lane, resulting in large pieces of shrapnel destroying buildings nearby. Terraforming After 20,000 years, Earth's entire biosphere has been remade in the image of Godzilla. All terrestrial plants contain Godzilla DNA, and exhibit the same ferrous properties as his scales - and by saturating the atmosphere with their pollen, they produce tremendous electromagnetic interference. The majority of animal life - most notably the Servum - has similarly evolved or mutated into forms reminiscent of Godzilla himself. Metphies speculated that the existence of Godzilla had forced the planet's ecosystem to acknowledge him as it's ruler - but it is also possible that, like other incarnations of the creature, this Godzilla possesses infectious, mutagenic "G-cells" that have propagated throughout Earth's food chain. It was hypothesized that the Houtua also fell under the evolutionary guidelines of the monster's rule, or have a similar biological relationship with Mothra. Weaknesses Mothra Mothra's scales were once able to deflect Godzilla's beam in a manner similar to the late Ghidorah. Ghidorah Ghidorah in its ethereal form was able to mostly immobilize and stun-lock Godzilla during its initial attack, leaving it powerless as Ghidorah used its fangs to drain any energy the monster tried to put out, while electrocuting it in turn. Through pure strength, it was also able to lift Godzilla into the air and hold him there. Anti-Godzilla weaponry EMP harpoon The EMP harpoon was a weapon akin to the EMP probe. It was utilized against Earth during City on the Edge of Battle's climax, and was able to push Godzilla into an immobile state. While they were effective for a brief time, they were melted through intense heat, and in spite of overloading Godzilla, failed to detonate and kill it, as Godzilla turned the electromagnetic energy into pure heat. Mechagodzilla While it did not activate, Mechagodzilla was designed to have been the perfect weapon to fight and potentially even kill Godzilla. Mechagodzilla City Mechagodzilla City was essentially a city-wide anti-Godzilla weapon based on the original Mechagodzilla, featuring multiple large buildings that had the ability to be armed and armored. During City on the Edge of Battle, the Bilusaludo, along with Haruo devised a plan which turned the city into a deathtrap for Godzilla. This involved luring it down a set path, and then trapping it in solidified nanometal, while letting the city's railguns, and EMP harpoons cause massive damage. Nanometal Nanometal was particularly effective against Godzilla during City on the Edge of Battle, as a large pool of the substance was able to stop Godzilla in its tracks when it hardened. Trivia *The concept of this incarnation of Godzilla originating from plant-based organisms, is remarkably similar to the origin of Biollante who, coincidentally, possesses genetic ties to Godzilla. *Despite their utilization of electromagnetism, both Godzilla Earth and Filius haven't been seen to utilize a magnetic ability akin to the second Showa era Godzilla. *The idea of humanity who regard monsters as the Beasts of Revelation and form cults is similar to that of Pacific Rim. *Curiously, this incarnation of Godzilla possesses blue eyes, but the statue made to promote the design instead features green eyes. It should also be noted that during Haruo's flashback to his childhood, Godzilla had glowing yellow-white eyes, over a muted color. *This incarnation of Godzilla is the largest incarnation of the monster yet, coming in at an approximate 318 meters in height, or 1043.31 feet( for reference the empire state building in New York City has a roof height of 1,250 feet tall). This dwarfs even ''Shin Godzilla's'' incarnation of the monster, and the Marvel incarnation, the former being 118.5 meters (approximately 389 feet) tall, and the latter being 184 meters (about 603 feet) tall. *The concept for Godzilla being able to change ecosystems and environments completely is akin to works by the same scriptwriter of this film such as Kamen Rider Gaim and Saya no Uta. *Many fans pointed out similarities of this incarnation of Godzilla with Death Saurer and Gojulas series (Gojulas, King Gojulas, Gojulas Giga, etc.) from the Zoids franchise, especially with the former while the latter is based on Godzilla. There is also a hypothesis that Mechagodzilla in 1993 was inspired by King Gojulas. These include: **Being a metallic organism, with DNA divided smaller beings that inherit its power and change. **Being extremely hostile nature, possessing rather calm eyes, a towering size, small head compared to body, high intelligence to outwit humanity, smaller but powerful clone being portrayed as the initial primal enemy, adapting to overcome its weakness. **Possessing a weakpoint functioning to produce particle charged beams on its back, emitting powerful oscillatory waves from its mouth (King Gojulas), being extremely durable, having powerful shields, a powerful regenerative capability (Gojulas the Orge), being highly resistant against electronic warfare (King Gojulas), the capability to disrupt electronic devices and strategies (King Gojulas), its history of bringing total destruction on civilizations (Death Saurer), being able to empower its tail with energy (Gojulas Giga, Death Saurer), a particle charged beam that can annihilate cities in a blink of an eye, and finally, bringing total destruction on a planetary scale (Death Saurer). * During the events of Monster Apocalypse, when the US Army bombed Godzilla with bunker busters, there was a comment by a soldier noting the ineffectiveness of the weapons against the monster, while stating "it's not a matter of angle". This line is a possible reference to the 2001 film, Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. List of appearances Films * Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters **''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Manga adaptation) *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Video games *''Eternal Linkage'' Novels *''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' *''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla'' *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' References Category:Reiwa era - Kaiju